


but my libido is strong

by psychdelia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Lives, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Confident Steve Harrington, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Hospital Sex, I think?, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Top Steve Harrington, Unsafe Sex, and he's horny!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychdelia/pseuds/psychdelia
Summary: billy gets his libido back while still in the hospital. gets horny and has a plan. hospital sex ensues.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	but my libido is strong

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe there were no post s3 hopsital sex fics. i had to take matters into my own hands.
> 
> not beta read/edited. pls lmk if you catch any errors!

Billy had a plan. Like hell anything was getting in his way.

He’s been in the hospital for a few months now. Spent the first month in comatose, the second focused on mental health, the third starting to work on his muscle movement. He’s halfway through the third month when his physical therapist tells him he’s ready to start walking. Relief quickly turns into frustration when he realizes that standing on wobbly legs is already hard enough, knows that walking will be a bitch to relearn. Hates the walker they give him, glares down at is as he death grips the handles, knuckles turning white. The walker soon turns into the cane, but his frustration never dies. If anything, it only worsens when his doctor says he’s ready to start walking without the cane and he nearly makes out with the floor within the first five seconds.

Max and Harrington, though. They’ve helped. Visited damn near everyday, walked on either side of him, holding him up and being there to catch him if he fell as they walked laps around the hospital floor. He leaned heavily against Max in the beginning, glared at Harrington whenever he tried to offer Billy help. But then Max had to focus on school - her first year in high school and all - and he had no choice but to rely on Harrington for help.

It’s been about a month and Billy’s getting better. Physically, at least. Steve - Billy doesn’t know when _Harrington_ turned into _Steve_ \- visits just as often, brings Max on the weekends. They still do laps around the hospital and, on more than one occasion, Billy’s legs have completely given out on him. The first time it happened he crashed right into Steve, both of them on the verge of toppling down when Steve caught him. Wrapped his arms around Billy and held him upward, blushes something pretty when Billy tells him, _you finally learned to plant your feet._

Steve knows the signs, now. Knows what to watch out for before Billy’s stumbling and about to meet the floor, catches him every time. Notes that his legs will shake more than usual, that he’ll start dragging his feet. Hears the change in his breathing and how it goes from steady and even to ragged and almost wheezing. It’s helped them both a lot. Billy so he doesn’t hurt and thoroughly embarrass the fuck out of himself in front of the King himself. Steve because he finally feels useful, needed, maybe even wanted if the way Billy stares at him when he thinks he’s not looking is anything to go by.

Steve may not be the best at books, but he knows when someone wants him. And, _oh_ , does he want Billy. Didn’t even realize it until he stopped by to drop off some Chinese food and found Billy sleeping. Long blonde curls that seemingly never stopped growing spread out on the pillow below him like a halo, and the first word that Steve’s brain supplied him with was _angel_. The rise and fall of his chest, his soft breathing, so peaceful and serene. Steve’s never found anyone more beautiful.

“Maybe we can watch Family Feud when we get back to your room?” Steve offers as they do their nightly laps around the hospital. It’s Saturday night and Max couldn’t make it because she was dragged to some family dinner, apparently. “I brought snacks again, the ones you asked for last time.”

Billy thinks Neil doesn’t want her visiting. Does all he can to keep her away. But he can’t be mad about that when Steve is asking to spend his Saturday night with Billy in a military hospital, stranded in the middle of nowhere, watching goddamn game shows and eating Cheez-Its with orange soda because Billy’s been craving them. But that’s not what he wants. Not tonight.

When Steve came by the day prior and told Billy Max wouldn’t be able to make it this weekend, the idea popped into his mind immediately.

Billy’s been, like, super fucking horny recently. Keyed up, really. They reduced his medication and pills, and a week later he was hard as a rock, in dire need of getting fucked. Wanted, _needed_ to be filled and fucked thorough and deep. Didn’t want to be able to walk again the next morning for different reasons than the usual. 

So, naturally, he took extra long in the shower before Steve came. Maybe slid a spit-coated finger into himself, barely brushed against his prostate when his whole body jolted. Couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when he imagined Steve’s long fingers inside him instead, filling him up, stretching him out, relentlessly rubbing his spot.

“Yeah,” Billy cleared his throat, mouth watering and voice nearly wrecked from just _thinking_ about what’s to come tonight. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He nodded. Hadn’t even realized his legs started shaking for a reason that probably wasn’t exhaustion. Let out a soft grunt when he fell right into Steve’s arms, hands immediately coming up to grip at his shoulders.

“Woah, Tiger. Long day?” Steve asked as he placed his hands on Billy’s waist, looked down at him. Shocked to find Billy looking a little more worn out than usual. “Should’a told me if you were tired, man. Let’s go back.” 

And, sure, Billy’s nodding, but he’s not really listening. Can’t listen when his dick is already half-hard and completely in control of his brain. Doesn’t even realize what’s come out of his mouth.

“Can you carry me?” 

And, yeah. His boner just asked Steve to fucking carry him back to his room like a child. He’s on the verge of taking it back when Steve pauses. Slowly nods once. Then again, this time more sure of himself, even looks a little eager, a little excited. 

Who the hell is Steve to say no to the boy staring up at him, batting the longest, thickest eyelashes he’s ever seen, framing the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen. So open with trust and desire. Steve thinks maybe he’s in love.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” He bites his lip, slides his hands down to grip Billy’s thighs, murmurs a soft “hold onto me” as he hoists Billy up. Can’t help but dig his fingers into the meat of his thighs for some self-indulgence as Billy wraps his legs around his waist. Takes off towards the room, pointedly ignores the way Billy has rested his head on his shoulder and is staring up at him dreamily and lovesick.

“Here we go, Blondie.” He sets Billy down on the bed, hands sliding up trembling legs to rest at his waist. Thinks they’re gonna watch Family Feud and throw crackers at each other until Steve has to leave, and he’s fully content with that. Just being around Billy is enough to soothe his longing. 

Except Billy’s legs around his waist only tighten when he goes to move backward, pulling Steve right back in. Even lets out a soft, almost inaudible moan as he presses their bodies flush, teasingly rubs his hips into Steve’s. Grips onto his shoulders and buries his face into his neck, presses soft kisses along his jaw and neck. 

“Billy,” Steve protests and he sounds absolutely wrecked. If Billy weren’t so set on things going his way tonight, he might actually feel bad. But, he doesn’t, so he grinds against Steve again, earns another “ _Billy_ ,” this time more stern, pulls a soft whine from him as he leans back just enough to see Billy’s face.

“Close the door, Steve.”

“Billy, you’re tired. Just try and get some rest -”

“No. Close the door. Lock it.” Billy’s not letting up.

“Are you even okay enough for this? Are you ready for this?” Steve asks because he has to know. Has to know he won’t push Billy past his limits. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Sounds soft and genuine.

Earns a fucking exaggerated and pained eye roll in response.

“Steve,” Billy starts. “Stevie, Pretty boy, King.” He whispers, leaning into Steve’s ear. “I want you. Want your dick. Need you to fuck me right here right now. Give it to me good.” He bites down on Steve’s earlobe. “Want you to fill me up so good. Wanna wake up sore. Can you do that, King? Can you do that for me? Pretty please?” He rubs the back of his hand over Steve’s crotch, smirks when he finds him half-hard. “Hmm?”

Steve’s silent before he audibly gulps. Breath hitching. Grunts at the sudden pressure at his dick, nods eagerly. Slides his hands down and digs his fingertips into Billy’s thighs once again.

“Yeah. Fuck. Yeah, Billy, please.” His voice is trembling and he can’t find it within himself to care.

“Then close the fucking door.”

Steve fucking bolts to the door, locks it. Jiggles the knob once, twice, thrice, makes sure it’s locked before he’s nearly running back to Billy. Kisses the stupid, triumphant look on his face. Grabs a handful of Billy’s ass in each hand, squeezes hard as he shoves his tongue into Billy’s mouth and down his throat. Eats up Billy’s moans and whines as he starts rutting against him, finds the other boy in the same state - desperate and rock hard.

“Lay down.” Steve instructs as he pulls away, dodges Billy’s mouth chasing after his. “Billy,” he drawls, smug smirk on his face. “I said lay down, Angel. Listen to me. Trust me.” He says, firmer, watching the fight leave Billy’s face, cheeks reddening as he lays down, spreads his legs open in invitation.

Steve grabs onto the waistband of Billy’s little green basketball shorts, dips his fingers under the fabric. Murmurs a _good boy_ at the way he lifts his hips, loves the whine that leaves Billy’s mouth, probably involuntarily. Lets Steve ease the shorts over the swell of his ass and down his sculpted legs, tosses them onto the chair he sits in every time he visits. He hums when he sees the wet spot on his briefs just above the tip of his dick, leans in and mouths at it, Billy’s body jolting underneath him.

“Steve,” Billy throws an arm over his face as he whines. “Steve, please, just. Fuck. Get on with it.” Billy’s not above begging, Steve notes. “Need you.” He whimpers brokenly, almost inaudible.

“Baby,” Steve coos. “Will you be good for me? Let me make you feel good?” He questions as he grabs the waistband of his briefs. “I’ll give you what you want, what you need. Let me make you feel good,” he repeats, only, this time, it’s not a question. Loves the way Billy gasps and writhes, nodding desperately. 

“Good. You’re so good Billy.” Steve praises before tugging his boxers down, tosses them aside. Moans at the sight before him. Billy fully hard, bead of pre-come at his head. He reaches up and moves his arm from his face. Says, “don’t hide, wanna see you,” before placing a soft kiss on Billy’s lips, smiles as Billy reciprocates immediately. 

Steve slides back down the bed, mouth watering as he stares at those thighs. Doesn’t think twice before he slides his arms underneath them, holding Billy’s legs open, leans in and presses an experimental kiss to the inside of his left thigh. Smiles when he feels him shudder. Starts kissing and sucking and biting his thighs, hickeys trailing higher and higher up, stopping right before his dick. He teases Billy, licks the pre off his tip before moving onto his right thigh, leaves a similar smattering of love bites and bruises along the inside.

Billy nearly screams when Steve gets his mouth on his dick, holds his hips down as he slides his mouth over his tip. He slides lower and lower, taking more of Billy into his mouth until he’s nosing at dark blonde curls. Absolutely loves the way the blonde shakes underneath his fingertips, letting out strings of moans and curses and pleas.

Steve has no idea how Billy will handle getting stretched open then fucked if he’s already this wrecked, but he’s set on finding out. Pulls off of Billy’s dick, kisses the tip before leaning further down to his hole. Licks his lips hungrily before licking from his hole, up his perineum to his balls. Repeats the action once, twice more before diving the tip of his tongue into his entrance. Feels the vibration of Billy’s moans on his tongue. 

It’s absolutely fucking filthy. Steve loves it.

He pulls away then reaches up, slides his fingers into Billy’s mouth. His dick gives a painful twitch in his jeans when Billy eagerly obliges, soaking his fingers with spit and rubbing his tongue along them. Leaves Steve thinking about how getting that tongue on his own dick would absolutely ruin him. Groans when his dick kicks against denim and zipper again. Pulls his hand away and slides it back down Billy’s body. Places his fingertip at his hole, leaning up to watch Billy carefully as he slides inside, finds him flushed and sweaty.

Hesitant, Steve grabs the hem of his shirt with his free hand, gives it a gentle tug, staring down at Billy questioningly.

“I don’t fucking care what you do, Steve, just get inside me. Open me up, you fucking tease. Holy shit.” 

It’s a fucking power trip, Steve thinks. To have so much control over Billy, to be able to wreck him with just his mouth and leave him pleading, begging. For him to put his trust into Steve to take care of him. It makes Steve wanna fuck him good then take him out to dinner.

Steve knows that’s a wild thought. Knows he’s way past the point of return. Knows he’s probably already in love with Billy. But. He doesn’t care. So, he takes Billy’s shirt off. Admires all of his boy, fully naked and in shambles. He leans down and kisses Billy deep, uses his free hand to cup his cheek as he slides a finger into him, swallowing down his gasp and moan.

“You’re so beautiful.” Steve’s breathless as he leans down, kisses down Billy’s jaw, neck, collarbone. “Jesus, Billy, you’re fucking perfect.” Takes a nipple into his mouth, runs his tongue over the nub, loves the way Billy arches and whines, takes the opportunity to slide a second finger in. He searches for Billy’s spot as he moves on to the other nipple, gently bites down as he rubs his fingers against it. 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he wants to make Billy scream. And it’s a near thing at that moment, Billy letting a scream rip out of his chest at the multiple areas of stimulation - Steve’s fingers rubbing against his prostate, his mouth on his nipples, the tingling in his thighs, his dick hard and wet with Steve’s spit. He needs to be filled up, like, yesterday.

“Need you,” Billy breathes. “Want - need you inside me. Steve, please. I’m ready,” he moans as Steve crooks his fingers, slips in a third one. “I’m so ready. Why are you still dressed? Oh fuck.” Gasps when Steve scissors his fingers, stretching him even further, whines when he hears him unbuckle his belt with his other hand. Decides to take matters into his own hands when he reaches down and grabs Steve’s shirt, pulls it over his head and throws it wherever.

“Angel,” Steve murmurs as he slides his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, belt hitting the floor. Kicks off his shoes and steps out of his briefs. “Angel.” He repeats. “You’re so good, Billy. So good for me.” 

Billy can’t help but prop up on his elbows, wanting to see Steve. He licks his lips hungrily as he looks over his boy’s naked body, dark chest hair trailing down his stomach to the thick brown bush above his dick - which is fucking huge. Mouth-watering. Billy knows he wants to get his mouth on it one day. Is more than ready to feel it in him, wrecking him from the inside. He pulls Steve back in and on top of him as he lays back down, bites and sucks at his neck, leaving marks. Claiming him. 

“Mine.” Billy growls into Steve’s neck, loving the way he moans and whines above him.

Steve pulls away gasping yet breathless, dick throbbing painfully. He puts his palm in front of Billy’s mouth, bites his lip as he licks it. Leans down and slicks his dick, gives himself a few jerks before lining up with Billy’s hole, teasing his entrance with his tip as toned legs are wrapped around his waist, thick thighs urging him closer and pressing their bodies flush. Steve reaches up and grabs both of Billy’s hands in each of his own, intertwines their fingers before placing them on each side of the boy’s head, long blonde hair framing his head like a halo. Watches his boy’s expression as he sinks his tip in, only finding pure bliss on his lover’s face as he sinks further inside him. Buries his face into Billy’s neck as he bottoms out, both of them releasing deep, satisfied moans.

“You feel so good.” Steve gasps. “So fucking tight. Like you were made for this,” he slowly grinds his hips, kisses Billy’s neck. “Made for _me_.”

“Move.” Billy chokes out, squeezes Steve’s hands hard and clenches around his dick. “Just fuck me already, Steve. Wanna feel you in my fucking throat.”

So, Steve obliges. Slides out, only his tip still inside, then slams back into Billy. Repeats a couple of times before properly fucking Billy, thrusting hard and deep into his tight heat. Grunts with every thrust, watches the way Billy’s eyes shut and mouth falls open, jaw slack. Steve can’t help himself - leans down and licks Billy’s parted lips before kissing him sloppily. Lets Billy lick into his mouth as he fucks him. He stills his thrusts, pulls one hand away to grab at Billy’s thigh around his waist, slightly changes the angle before pounding into him again. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other with every thrust is obscene and Steve’s so turned on. Knows he’s slamming right into Billy’s spot with every thrust if the way his body jolts and shudders is anything to go by. 

“Harder,” Billy begs needily. “Faster.” He groans. “Oh, fuck. Right there - _ah_ \- don’t stop.”

Billy moans _loud_ Steve notes as he fucks him into the mattress. Has no filter or shame. Uses taunts and resorts to pleas to get what he wants. Not like any girl Steve’s ever been with, but he’s not complaining. No, fuck no he’s not complaining. He’s fucking ecstatic, really. He can’t help himself when he reaches down and starts jerking Billy’s dick, kissing him again, drinking up his whines. Billy bites down on his bottom lip in turn, draws blood. Tastes it, licks it off his lips before he leans back up to kiss Steve again, letting him taste metal.

“You’re so fucking,” a moan, “fucking huge. Feel you in my throat. Filling me up so good, Baby. You’re so good. Gave me - _ah!_ \- everything I wanted. Needed.” Billy’s rambling is endless. 

It doesn’t take long before Steve veers closer and closer to the edge, but he knows he wants to get Billy off first. Wants to watch him when he comes. He slows his thrusts from hard and fast to deep and thorough. Slides all the way into Billy, ruts and grinds his hips, makes sure he’s rubbing right against his spot with every movement. Thumbs the underside of his dick before rubbing against his slit, squeezes until it’s almost painful.

“Steve,” Billy chokes out, flushed all the way from his cheeks down to his chest. “I-I’m gonna - shit - I’m so close.” He moans, bucking his ups up to meet Steve’s jerks, timed with his thrusts. “Fuck, Steve - please. C-can I?”

“Come for me, Baby.” Steve breathes as he starts railing Billy again. “You’re so good, Billy.” He urges, twists his wrist as he slams into Billy’s prostate. “You’ve been such a good boy. You can come for me.” 

That’s what sets Billy off, what makes him come into Steve’s fist as he throws his head back on the pillow, tears spilling down his cheeks. Steve moans as Billy clenches tight around him, fucking him through his orgasm.

“Steve,” Billy moans into his ear, body limp and letting Steve take what he needs. “You feel so good. So fucking big. Wanna feel you come inside me, King.”

Steve shudders as he comes. Buries his face into Billy’s neck while he spills inside him, his tight heat milking him dry. It’s, by far, the hardest orgasm he’s ever had. The best orgasm he’s ever had. He collapses on top of Billy, one of their hands still linked and the other wrapped around the blonde’s hips. They both hiss as Steve shifts and his dick slips out, his come spilling down Billy’s thighs. He takes a moment to assess the mess he made of Billy - long curls unruly, a pretty blush trailing down his neck, nipples glistening and hard, standing out among the spatter of scars along his torso, Steve wants to lick them. He looks at Billy’s dick, soft and wet against his stomach, his bruised, come-stained thighs. He looks so fucking beautiful.

Steve can’t imagine he looks that put together himself - hair untamed, hickeys and bite marks along his neck. They got each other. Took care of each other. He sighs happily as he collapses onto the bed next to Billy, ignores his protests and huffs as he forces Billy into the little spoon position.

“I should’ve known you’d be a fucking cuddler after sex.” Billy teases, his back to Steve’s chest. “We need a shower.”

Steve groans, buries his face into Billy’s hair. “You never shut up, huh?” He chuckles fondly. “Get used to it, asshole.” He rubs up and down his lover’s sides. “We’ll shower soon, I promise.” He kisses Billy’s head. “Until then, I’m the big spoon. I’m always the big spoon.” He grins, starts talking again before Billy can protest. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Billy’s silence is deafening. Steve smiles victoriously.

“Maybe I like being little spoon.” Billy murmurs, accepting defeat with a dopey smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> big spoon steve little spoon billy rights. 
> 
> if you saw me anonymously send this headcanon to @inkedplume on tumblr,,, no you didn't 
> 
> i have a [tumblr](https://psychdelia.tumblr.com/) pls associate i would love more harringrove buddies :')


End file.
